Ulster
, Scathach |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Od (Ancestor) Mananan (Maternal Grandfather) Ayra (Mother) Mariccle (Uncle) Chulainn (Distant Relative) Unnamed Aunt Larcei (Twin Sister) Shannan (Cousin) Galzus (Cousin) Mareeta (First cousin once removed) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Myrmidon |mirage = |voiceby = }} Ulster (romanized as Skasaher in the Fire Emblem Museum) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is a sword fighter hailing from the Kingdom of Isaach, the son of Ayra, and the twin brother of Larcei. After Seliph's army defeats the Grannvale Empire, Ulster will return to Isaach with his lover (provided he does not inherit his father's homeland). If his cousin Shannan is dead, he will assume the Isaachian throne. His substitute character is Dalvin. Personality Like most of the other characters from the second generation, Ulster has very generic lines as a result of sharing conversations with his counterpart. However, from his lovers' conversation with Lana in the final Chapter, it can be gathered that he is a kind-hearted young man, as well as adopting a well-tempered and cautious nature. The mangas flesh out Ulster's personality a little more. In the Mitsuki Oosawa version, in example, he and Larcei are the children of Lex and Ayra, and Ulster himself has complicated thoughts on his heritage. He deeply loathes his uncle Danann for his horrible actions and the oppression he unleashes on Isaach, but has no enmity towards his cousins (Iuchar and Iucharba, whom he defends from resentful resistance fighters) and holds a deep love and respect of both his late father and the Neir bloodline as a whole. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |135% |65% |7% |55% |35% |20% |50% |7% |} |115% |25% |42% |65% |65% |30% |30% |12% |} |115% |45% |7% |85% |45% |40% |40% |7% |} |115% |25% |42% |65% |45% |60% |30% |52% |} |135% |65% |2% |55% |45% |50% |40% |7% |} |95% |55% |12% |85% |55% |50% |50% |12% |} |125% |55% |7% |75% |35% |30% |50% |7% |} |115% |45% |7% |85% |45% |60% |40% |7% |} |125% |55% |2% |85% |45% |30% |40% |7% |} |155% |45% |7% |125% |45% |30% |40% |7% |} |105% |45% |7% |75% |55% |20% |40% |7% |} |135% |25% |32% |85% |105% |30% |30% |12% |} |135% |55% |7% |65% |35% |30% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains Overall Ulster is virtually identical to his sister, Larcei, but has growth rates that more closely resemble those of his father. Thanks to his Od holy blood, his Skill and HP will always be fairly good. His Strength and Defense tend to be slightly better unless his father was a magic user, but the difference is for the most part insignificant and all of his stats tend to be good. Like Larcei, he has incredibly competent stats and amazing skills regardless of his parentage, but is held back by his lack of a mount, legendary weapon, or plausible way of attacking at a distance, making him somewhat inadequate, most obviously in comparison to Shannan. This is not to say that Ulster is a bad unit, but he certainly has his weaknesses. Unlike Larcei, he does not promote into a Swordmaster, but instead promotes to a Hero. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Heroes are essentially inferior to Swordmasters aside from their better Magic stat, so this essentially ensures that Larcei will outperform her brother once both are at level 20 and that she will eventually hit higher caps than he does. Also unlike Larcei, there is no guarantee that he will be able to inherit any weapons at all. Ultimately, despite his slight disadvantages against Larcei, Ulster fulfills a virtually identical function. If the player is playing at anything less than a strenuous pace, Ulster is an excellent way to dispose of enemies without resorting to legendary weapons. Conversations In Chapter 6, Ulster may speak to Larcei, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Ulster is in love with Lana, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Awakening Base Stats '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Ulster is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Skasaher is a corruption of Scáthach, a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Scáthach was known for training the hero Cú Chulainn, and her name means "shadowy". Ulster is one of the four provinces of Ireland; it includes the area currently known as Northern Ireland. It also lends its name to the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology, in which Scáthach features. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters